Buffy and the Polyjuice Potion
by Argyle Butterfly
Summary: Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. What a wonderful method for the Slayer to fulfill her most intimate fantasy. Warning … Sexually Explicit Content.


**Buffy and the Polyjuice Potion**

Time line: Post Buffy the Vampire Slayer and post Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Rating: age 21+

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions and is licensed by 20th Century Fox. The Harry Potter series was written by J.K. Rowling whose movie adaption of her books was distributed by Warner Brothers. Only the ideas contained within this story are mine. No profit has been, or will be, made by writing this story.

Warning: Content SEXUALLY EXPLICIT - Lemony … self indulgent smut.

As the front door of number 12 Grimmauld Place shut with a bang the portrait of Mistress Walburga Black woke and began screaming her usual anti-muggle profanities.

"Dear Lord," Severus Snape muttered under his breath as he watched Remus Lupin attempt to quiet the picture by drawing her curtains closed.

"Forget what side yer on have ya?" chortled Mundungus Fletcher. Severus noticed the 'weasel twins' sitting on each side of the petty thief snickering at his comment.

Glaring at the assembly of 'do-gooders' surrounding him Severus shut them all up with his glower.

"Tonight's not an order night. What's going on Severus? Why are you here?" Remus Lupin asked politely.

Severus focused his gaze on the least offensive of the remaining Marauders. "Professor Dumbledore has sent me on an errand to relay a message to Miss Summers."

"Well I'd be happy to do that for you mate."

"Mr. Lupin, we are not buddies, pals, friends or god-forbid mates. Professor Dumbledore has entrusted me with this trivial errand and I plan on seeing it through."

"Alright than Buffy's probably in her bedroom it's on the second floor third door on the right."

"Thank you," Severus managed with a stiff nod and proceeded to travel in the direction indicated.

Once the surly potions professor was out of earshot Mundungus called Remus over. "Oi! Did I just hear you give the greasy haired git directions to Buffy's bedroom?"

"Yes" Remus responded with a pleased smile.

"Did you warn him that Buffy doesn't like to be disturbed when she is woken from her pre-slaying nap?" a Weasley twin asked.

"Or that when she gets annoyed she can become physically and verbally abusive when woken early from her beauty sleep?" asked the other twin.

"No, I completely forgot to mention it."

The sound of male laughter drew Sirius to their side. "Hey boys, what's going on?"

"Remus just sent Severus Snape to Buffy's room to wake her from her nap."

"HE WHAT!" screamed Sirius in horror as he ran up the stairs to stop the inevitable.

"Mental he is." Ron whispered to Hermione as they watched Sirius pound on the wall where Buffy's door once was.

"I have a feeling Ron, that we are not privy to the whole story. You'd better get Professor Lupin to calm him down."

As the children watched Professor Lupin drag Sirius upstairs to the attic they could hear him saying, "I'm sorry Padfoot, how was I to know?"

Professor Snape cleared his throat as he smartly rapped on Buffy's bedroom door. He was astonished to see her open the door wide to let him in with a large smile on her face.

'Why is she pleased to see me?' mulled Severus, 'She's never pleased to see me. That dirty dog Sirius she fawns over all the time but she barely even glances my way.' He cleared his throat again to talk. 'Why does she make me so nervous?' He was shocked when Buffy dragged him further into her bedroom and firmly shut the door behind him.

"Please don't talk." She begged. "Thank you for being here early. I've been eagerly anticipating your arrival. But Sirius, as much as the Polyjuice potion mimics the appearance of Severus you still sound like yourself. And well, this is my fantasy we are enacting tonight not yours. Would you please be a dear and lock the door, put a silencing charm on the room and light the candles?" She asked politely as she pointed around with her hand. "I know we don't have long. Judging from the last time we've got a couple of hours but I need a few minutes to finish my preparations." With those words she cupped the back of his head pulling it down to meet her lips. With a quick kiss on the mouth she disappeared into her adjoining bathroom.

Severus stood there stunned for a moment as the implications of Buffy's words washed over him. He could hear heavy footsteps in the hallway running towards Buffy's door, knowing it was probably the dirty dog trying to protect his marked territory Severus came to a quick decision. He locked the door and made it vanish from sight. He muttered a silencing charm immediately blocking out the growls and whines he could hear from the hallway. He lit the candles with a quick flick of his wrist and turned to see Buffy emerge from the bathroom.

It was just as well that she had asked him to not talk as her flimsy negligee left little to Severus' imagination. He was speechless as his eyes appraised her youthful glow in the candlelight. She was wearing a light pink peek-a-boo babydoll nightie that was tied together between her breasts leaving the front open. Severus admired her taut bronzed abs and flat stomach and stared at her matching pink panties. His fingers itched to touch her all over.

"Do you like?" She asked as she twirled in front of him.

Severus admired her perfectly tanned body that peaked through the satiny nightgown. The light colour of the fabric enhanced the delicate beauty of her features. He bent his head to capture her lips with his mouth. She parted her lips allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.

"Oh Severus!" She moaned against him.

He drew back and looked down at her. His right hand lazily drawing circles around her left nipple. "It's my fantasy." She explained to his dumbfounded expression. "I told you from day one how attracted I am to Professor Snape. You're the one who told me that Severus would never look at me because I wasn't a witch and that he was still pinning after the girl of his dreams, Harry's mother, Lily Potter. And you're the one who stole the Polyjuice potion and the hairs from his brush so that I could fulfill my sexual fantasies without embarrassing myself with the potions master."

The implications of Buffy's words whirled in Severus' head. That damn dog preyed on this wonderful woman in his arms. He used her insecurities to manipulate himself into her bed using Severus' own face. The anger and animosity Severus felt towards Sirius tripled but his Slytherin brain quickly formulated a plan to revenge himself on the dirty dog and keep Buffy for himself. He leaned down and passionately kissed her pouring his heart and soul into their heated embrace.

He trailed his fingers over her shoulder, down her back and lifted her up holding her against him tightly. Buffy again moaned into his mouth as he strode forwards and gently laid her on the bed.

Severus climbed onto the bed beside her and propped himself up on his arm as he examined the young blonde. She looked up at him and smiled. The extravagant curls she had piled on top of her head tumbled over her shoulders. Severus leaned forward to remove the remaining hairpins. Buffy rolled onto her back letting her golden curls frame her face. He leaned down and licked her nipple over her silk nightie. Her felt the bud stiffen under his administrations. He covered it with his mouth sucking it listening to Buffy pant as he exerted pressure on her sensitive points.

Buffy leaned back in Severus' arms looking up into his face, and she knew something was different this time. As she gently traced his jaw line with her finger she knew who she was with. This was not Sirius pretending to be the Potions Master. This was the Head of Slytherin House himself.

All her life people underestimated her which she blatantly used to her advantage. But the different techniques the two men used were like night and day. Sirius was usually too eager to spend time on foreplay. He was more likely to slip a lubricant out of his pocket than to bother getting her ready and than, like a dog, they would hump until his orgasm at which point he would roll over and fall asleep while she would leave to patrol sexually frustrated.

But Severus was just as she imagined he would be. He took his time and gently explored her body first with his fingers and then with his teeth and tongue. Without realizing it his clever hands had stripped her naked as she writhed on the bed under his careful scrutiny. She looked down to see him eagerly tonguing her rosebud as he thrust two fingers inside of her. She screamed his name in orgasm as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her.

"Please Severus I want you now. I want to feel you inside of me." She begged.

It took every ounce of self-control not to give into her demands. His cock was hard and begging him for the release she was offering. "Buffy, its only fair my dear for you to know I'm not Sirius I'm here under false pretenses and I would understand if you wanted to curse me for what we just did." He stroked her face and looked into her eyes.

"Why didn't you let me know earlier?"

"Because I've wanted you since the moment I saw you. It has killed me every time I've seen you with Sirius. When I came in here tonight and found out that you wanted me too, it was like a dream come true."

She smiled at him as she looked at him. "Severus, my love, I've known you weren't Sirius since the moment you carried me to the bed. I want you. I've always wanted you. Can we make tonight the start of something special between us?"

"Buffy, I will do whatever you ask of me."

"Anything?" She asked coyly?

"I am yours to command."

"Do you think you can lie still?" She asked as she rolled over onto her side and started to lick his long and lean body. She daintily licked the bead of pre-cum which had started to glisten on the top of his shaft. She licked around the edge of his cock and listened to him groan as she took her fingernails and dragged them up the inside of his inner thighs. She licked her lips and softly stroked his perineum contentedly listening to him groan again.

Severus pulled her up to kiss him. "I want you so badly right now."

"Top drawer."

"What?"

"Look in the top drawer."

"What are these foil packets?"

"Muggle contraception device, it slides down you like a sleeve and prevents pregnancy and the spread of disease."

"My dear, you have become involved with the greatest potions maker in the modern age."

"Severus honey, unless you can conjure something immediately you are going to use that condom."

Severus looked over at Buffy and smirked well aware that there would be a next time. He handed the foil packet to her and let her slide the contraceptive down his penis. "Now what?"

"I need to tell you?"

"Oh, I thought there would be more to the device."

"Can we talk about the complexities or lack thereof of condoms at a later date and start pleasuring me now?"

Severus placed himself between her legs and let her juices coat his cock. Her warmth was amazing. Balancing his upper body in a straight armed push up he stared intently into her eyes. "Buffy" he whispered as his cock head entered her tight passage.

Buffy looked up at him amazed at how right it felt to be intimate with this man whom most of her friends hated. She moaned as he went further into her teasing her as he delayed completely sheathing himself inside of her. She wiggled and adjusted his angle forcing him to penetrate her deeper.

Severus could feel his control slipping away as he felt her hot love canal grip his cock and he started to rock back and forth faster taking intense pleasure in being with Buffy. As he stared at her he watched as her face gain a look of intense concentration and finally delight. He could feel the increased fluids as he slammed into her vagina.

Unable to hold back any longer having watched Buffy have an intense orgasm he increased his tempo and watched as Buffy miraculously came again at his ministrations. He could feel his balls tightening as he finally thrust deeply into her and released his load.

As he felt himself shrink inside of her he gently pulled out being careful not to dislodge the condom. He trotted off to the bathroom to dispose of it and paused in the doorway unsure of what to do next. He had just had the most intimate, exciting, intense encounter with the woman of his dreams what was he supposed to do?

She answered that question for him as she flipped over the bed-covers that she had crawled under. "Stay with me." She murmured.

"For how long?"

She managed to open both of her eyes and look into his dark orbs. His breath hitched and he realized his penis had started to stir again. "Does forever work for you?" She asked.

"I think I can arrange that." He answered as he kissed the top of her head.

As she snuggled into Severus' arms as he closed them around her and held her closer. "My Love", he murmured as he began to fall asleep. And with those two words she knew she had the man of her dreams in her bed and that she would never let him go.


End file.
